


【泉斑】约定

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour





	【泉斑】约定

宇智波泉奈与千手扉间互相瞪视，互不相让。  
  
老师看着正在较劲的二人，无可奈何，执教多年他还是第一见到这么倔强的小孩，一次两个。也许等下班他应该去买两张彩票试试手气。  
  
漫长的压抑氛围终于随着千手扉间家长的出现，迎来终结。老师仿若见到救星一般迎了上去。  
  
“您好，我是千手扉间的哥哥，千手柱间。扉间在学校里犯了什么错吗？”千手柱间接到老师电话时多少是有些惊讶的，他的印象里扉间一直是个乖巧的孩子，虽然偶尔有一些怪异的甚至令人不适的小收藏，但也觉算不上出格。所以听说扉间在学校和人闹了矛盾，千手柱间无论如何都是不相信的。然而当他走进办公室，面前的场景也令他不得不信了，他一直以为乖弟弟正气鼓鼓的盯着对面的小孩。对面的小孩也是分毫不让，清隽可爱的小脸愣是显露出煞人的气势。  
  
“千手先生，是这样的••••••”老师憋了大半天，终于有人听他倾诉了，立即简洁明扼的讲述了事情的来龙去脉。  
  
宇智波泉奈与千手扉间就读的学校要求统一着装，同时学校还安排的风纪委，将不认真穿校服的学生揪出。千手扉间正是本周负责查看服装衣着的风纪委，和宇智波泉奈杠上也是因为这个原因。  
  
千手柱间上下打量了一番宇智波泉奈，疑惑了，在他看了，宇智波泉奈的着装并无任何问题。千手柱间弯下腰，语气柔和的问自己弟弟，“扉间，你为什么抓泉奈？泉奈不是穿戴整齐了吗？”泉奈的名字是千手柱间从老师刚刚的描述中得知的。  
  
“他领结没打好。”千手扉间理直气壮的说。  
  
千手柱间顺着千手扉间的话，仔细看了看宇智波泉奈的领结，一个很普通的人人会打的蝴蝶结而已。  
  
“这就是问题所在了，千手先生。”老师开口解释了千手柱间的疑惑，“我们学校对领结的要求仅仅是蝴蝶结就足够了，但令弟在这一点上却极为苛刻。在他作为风纪委的这一周内，他强迫几乎所有他能看见的学生把蝴蝶结系成规整的束带结。事实上在今天的矛盾爆发之前，已经有许多学生向学生会投诉扉间同学的检查过于严苛了。”  
  
“我这样要求是希望大家能更整洁。”千手扉间为自己辩解。  
  
“既然扉间这一周都是这样做的，为什么只有今天泉奈和扉间出现矛盾了？”千手柱间问了一个老师意料之外的问题。  
  
千手扉间抢在宇智波泉奈之前开口，“平时他打的都是束带结，只有今天他随便系的蝴蝶结。我让他解开重打，他不肯。明明会系束带结，却偏偏打蝴蝶结，我看他就是故意和我过不去。”  
  
“可能平时是他的家人帮他系的••••••”  
  
“今天的蝴蝶结是我帮我打的。”  
  
门外走进来的人和千手柱间几乎同时说。  
  
“哥哥。”宇智波泉奈看到来人，丢下千手扉间不再与其对峙，欣喜的扑上去抱住来人。“怎么不告诉我，你平时系的都是束带结？” 斑抚身一把将泉奈抱了起来。  
  
“本来系蝴蝶结就可以了！是千手扉间他作怪，咄咄逼人。”  
  
斑对着泉奈笑了笑，拎住蝴蝶结的一角将整个领结绳都拉了下来。“那我们以后都不系这个了。” 斑又转过身对老师说，“很抱歉，我来晚了。我刚刚是去校长室找校长，为泉奈申请了转学。从明天起泉奈将不会在贵校就读，通知大概再过一会儿就会发给您。”  
  
说完斑便打算打算抱着泉奈离开，全程都没有看千手兄弟一眼。  
  
“请等一下。” 千手柱间喊住了准备离开的宇智波斑。  
  
“还有什么事吗？” 宇智波斑冷冷的问。  
  
“只是小孩子之间的一点矛盾而已，没有必要为此转学吧。” 千手柱间说出了自己的想法。  
  
“小孩子之间的矛盾？” 宇智波斑忍不住笑了出来，“大概也只有你这个做兄长的才会认为是小孩子之间的矛盾吧。因为太过溺爱自己的弟弟，不愿意正视问题的所在。你好好想想，强迫所有的学生系复杂的束带结真的是普通的小孩子会做的吗？他不过是借用规则掩盖自己小人得志的权欲罢了。”  
  
“扉间也只不过是希望大家更统一一些而已，这是风纪委分内的事。” 千手柱间为自己的弟弟辩解。千手扉间在一旁煞有介事地看着准备离去的宇智波兄弟俩，好像他想的正如他的兄长所说一般。  
  
眼看实在是说不通，宇智波斑也不再多费口舌。留下一句，希望将来你也会这么想。便带着宇智波泉奈离开了。  
  
走廊上宇智波泉奈双手环住宇智波斑的脖子，甜甜的问：“哥哥，那我接下来转去哪个学校上学？”  
  
“不去学校了。” 12岁的小孩儿抱在手上也颇有些分量。走到楼梯口的时候，宇智波斑就把宇智波泉奈放了下来。一只手牵着宇智波泉奈一边说：“我刚刚辞掉了工作，之后我会在家里接一些单子，工作也都在家里完成。所以以后你的学业就有我亲自来教。”  
  
“真的吗？”宇智波泉奈听到宇智波斑的话之后，几乎两眼放光。“以后我就可以一直和哥哥在一起了。”  
  
“当然不行。”宇智波斑轻轻刮了一下宇智波泉奈的鼻子。“你将来还要读大学，找工作，谈恋爱，结婚。怎么可能永远和哥哥待在一起。”  
  
“那我就不读大学了。我跟哥哥学习制作糕点，跟哥哥做一样的工作。也不谈恋爱，不结婚。这样就可以和哥哥永远在一起了。” 说到兴奋处，宇智波泉奈手舞足蹈，差点儿一脚踩空，从楼梯上摔下去。  
  
宇智波斑连忙揽住弟弟。  
  
“异想天开。”斑没有把宇智波泉奈的话放在心上，权当是他过于兴奋。  
  
十年之后。  
  
30岁的宇智波斑是业界赫赫有名的甜点大师。接受采访，参加节目，预约单如同雪花片一般接连不断。这个地位的宇智波斑早就已经不再接私活了。参加比赛获得的奖金和挂在名下的连锁店带来的收益已经足以支撑他和弟弟宇智波泉奈的生活。  
  
不过今天是个例外。政界巨擎的长子和商界大鳄的独女结婚，准确的说是联姻，绝对是这个国家当年的重磅大戏。这样举世瞩目的婚礼，当然要一个足以配得上场合的结婚蛋糕才行，宇智波斑正是蛋糕制作者的不二人选。  
  
像宇智波斑来到约定的地点。看到与他对接的人，也就是这次，结婚的主角之一——新郎时还是不免惊讶了一下。只因为这个新郎正是千手柱间。  
  
“你好。”千手柱间看到宇智波斑之后，起身与他打招呼。“我们又见面了。”显然他还记得十年前曾经见过宇智波斑。宇智波斑伸出手去与他交握。虽然十年前两人的见面闹得很不愉快。但这件事已经过去十年了，作为成年人，二人心照不宣的相视一笑，便将过去的事就此揭过。  
  
这次的合作还算愉快。  
  
千手柱间带着宇智波斑见到新娘漩涡水户之后，就和新娘一起换了婚服，由于宇智波斑拍下大量照片用做蛋糕上翻糖人偶的参照。  
  
在温情蛋糕的尺寸大小，必要材料以及口味之后。宇智波斑收拾东西，准备离开。恰巧千手柱间也换回了便服。  
  
“需要我送你一程吗？” 千手柱间热情的问。  
  
“不用陪新娘？”  
  
“水户还在换衣服和卸妆呢，这会儿我要是到她面前去晃悠，她恐怕要恼我了。”  
  
“那我就恭敬不如••••••唔！”宇智波斑的话还没说完，就突然在千手柱间面前，捂着肚子弯下腰去。  
  
“身体不舒服？要我帮你叫医生吗？” 千手柱间下意识的想要去扶斑。  
  
斑有些粗暴的推开了他。“不用了，告诉我卫生间在哪里就可以了。”  
  
当宇智波斑锁好厕所隔间的门，他的手机正好响了。  
  
按下接听键，泉奈的声音从手机里传了出来。“哥哥，我给你准备的小玩意儿，喜欢吗？”宇智波泉奈的声音还是一如往常的天真烂漫，好似这十年都没有成长。  
  
宇智波斑压制住体内的不适，不是好言好语的说：“泉奈，哥哥这会儿在工作，把它关掉。”  
  
“骗人。”这次泉奈的声音不只是从手机里传出来了，还从门外传了进来。“我可是看准哥哥工作结束了才打开的。给我开门吧，哥哥。”  
  
宇智波斑才将门闩拧开，泉奈便用力拉开隔间的门，随后闪身挤了进来。小小的隔间里站着两个成年男，顿时空间逼厌起来。  
  
与十年前相反，宇智波斑主动抱住了泉奈的脖子，其动作都熟练，似乎已经演练过千百次。“泉奈，哥哥难受。”宇智波斑宛如撒娇的语气激得宇智波泉奈全身的鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来。一股热流自下腹向上涌，泉奈只觉的裤子绷得难受。但他还是耐心的伏在斑的耳边循循善诱道：“哥哥难受的话让我来帮哥哥好不好？”  
  
不待斑回答，泉奈便一只手搂住班的腰，放下马桶盖将陷入情欲中的宇智波斑放置下来。放下斑之前，泉奈不忘脱下外套垫在斑身下，防止斑直接与冷物接触着凉。泉奈脱下斑的裤子，让斑的下半身与私密处完全暴露于空气之中。  
  
金属制的珠串塞在斑的尿道之中，粉嫩色的小可怜被阻塞了出口，只能可怜挺立着，却什么也吐不出来，更谈不上缓解斑的情欲。  
  
斑已经被塞进身体里的东西折腾的脑子里一片浆糊，完全失去了反抗能力，任由泉奈摆弄。“进••••••进来。”  
  
“那可不行。哥哥，张开嘴，啊——”泉奈诱哄斑张开嘴，将自己的食指与中指塞入斑的口腔搅弄。“不舔湿的话，贸然进到哥哥的身体里去开始会受伤的。”  
  
泉奈虽然很想现在就将呈现出诱人模样的哥哥就地正法，但他也深知心急吃不了热豆腐，他只想他的哥哥流泪，不希望哥哥流血。  
  
泉奈用右手的食指与中指在斑口中搅弄，揉捏按压那曾经舔到他忍不住秒射的舌头，时不时曲起手指刮挠斑的上颚。  
  
泉奈的另一只手也不闲着，解开斑的衣扣，使得斑的胸膛完全展露。胸前的两颗红樱在空气中颤颤巍巍的站立起来。泉奈揉搓抠挖着左边那颗可怜的小东西，右侧的那一颗则被他纳入口中。泉奈舌尖从乳晕开始一圈一圈划过，直到停留在红樱上小小的凹陷。  
  
“唔，泉奈~”斑突然抱住泉奈，止不住的颤抖。泉奈能感受到斑身上冒出了一层细密的冷汗。斑的阴茎涨大了一圈，却因为被堵塞的出口，只能在空气中颤抖，斑高潮了。  
  
汁水顺着后穴流出，濡湿了垫在身下的外套。  
  
“大概不能穿了。”泉奈想。  
  
漫长的前戏终于过去，泉奈抽出手指。此刻斑的脸上，满是口水与泪水。泉奈温柔的吻了吻哥哥艳丽的红唇，他的哥哥，平时刚强的不行，别说哭了，受了伤连哼声都没有。可唯独在性事上，斑放弃他坚硬的外壳，随随便便就会被弄到泪流满面。每当这时泉奈便会无比庆幸，幸好他早早采摘了这枚果实，否则•••••他实在无法想象如果斑和别的男人或者女人上床，他会是什么心情。他大概会疯的。不，不是大概，而是肯定。  
  
泉奈抽出斑阴茎里的珠串，乳白色的精液涓涓流出。随后泉奈又顺着臀缝摸到了桃源的隐秘入口，他的手指如同灵蛇，钻入斑湿软的小穴。内壁上的媚肉热情的裹上泉奈的手指，又紧又热又软，泉奈的手指在其中寸步难行。  
  
泉奈勉强撑开斑的内壁，指节一寸一寸的塞进斑的后穴之中。终于在手指齐根没入之后，找到了早上斑出门之前他塞进去的小玩意儿。也是让陷入此刻状况的罪魁祸首，一枚小小的跳蛋。与其他的跳蛋不同，这枚跳蛋是泉奈特意去找的。除了会震动之外，还可以吸附在肠壁之上放出细微的电流。泉奈便是用它紧贴着斑的前列腺。折磨的斑丢盔弃甲。  
  
取出跳蛋之后，终于可以吃正餐了。泉奈解开他的裤子，释放出他忍耐已久的阴茎。和斑比起来偏深色的阴茎紧贴着的臀缝来回磨蹭，最后对准入口用力插了进去。  
  
“啊~” 硕大的龟头猛的擦过斑的前列腺，直至身体的最深处。过激的快感令斑忍不住呻吟起来。他四肢并用，紧紧抱住身上的男人。也不管这是他的血亲弟弟也不管这是公共场合，完全抛却羞耻心，放浪的呻吟起来。  
  
等到斑再次找回自己的意识，天已经完全黑了。他也回到了家里，正躺在自己的床上。身上干净清爽，显然泉奈已经帮他洗过澡，并把衣服全都换掉了。  
  
卧室的门被打开了，泉奈端着晚餐走了进来。泉奈笑道。“今天哥哥叫的好大声呢，要不是我提前把卫生间的门反锁。还放上了正在修理中的标志，恐怕就要被别人听见了。” 斑被泉奈这一提醒，想起了自己下午的孟浪的模样，羞耻心爆棚。抓起枕头砸向泉奈。不料这一动牵扯了下身，一时间酸胀无比，斑又猛地摔回床上。  
  
泉奈笑嘻嘻地躲开了斑毫无威胁的枕头攻击，将晚餐放在床头柜上。然后沿着床边坐了下来。  
  
“下午哥哥的客人打了电话过来的。”斑紧张的看着泉奈。“不过那时候哥哥正叫的厉害，我就没接。”听到泉奈这样说，斑松了一口气。虽然已经能够接受自己的男人是自己的血亲弟弟这件事，但斑还是没有将之，公之于众的勇气。他倒不是担心自己，反正他生性孤冷，即使不与人交流，也能一个人过得开开心心。而且，前十几年赚的钱，也足够他奢侈的过完余生了。但泉奈不行，他才22岁。他的人生才刚刚开始，他不介意和泉奈胡闹，不代表他会一直和泉奈胡闹下去。他们迟早要结束这样扭曲的不正当的关系。  
  
“哥哥不希望我们的关系被外人知道吗？”  
  
“当然，泉奈你还小，有许多事你都不明白••••••”  
  
泉奈打断了般斑“说教”，他和斑第一次发生关系时，斑醒来后也与他说了相似的话。他已经听腻了，不想再接着听下去了。  
  
“哥哥。我已经22岁了。这样都还小，那在你眼里，我什么时候才会长大呢？我知道我在做什么。我也知道我想要什么。”泉奈从上衣的口袋里掏出一个小小的盒子，里面放着一枚戒指。他将戒指套在了斑左手的无名指上。刚刚好，好像这枚戒指生来就是为了带在这个位置上。泉奈单膝下跪，对着斑庄重的说：“我没有读大学，努力和哥哥学习制作糕点，跟哥哥做一样的工作。没有谈恋爱，没有结婚。就是为了可以和哥哥永远在一起。我宇智波泉奈庄重的承诺，此生只爱宇智波斑一人。无论任何凶险状况都无法改变我的心意。”  
  
宇智波斑知道，即使自己再说下去也于事无补了。他轻叹一声，握住泉奈为他戴上戒指的手说：“那你可不能反悔啦。”  
  
得到肯定的回应，宇智波泉奈几乎喜极而泣。十年前被误以为童言无忌的约定，终于在此刻达成！  
  
确立确立关系之后，泉奈非拉着斑回了一趟老家。  
  
曾经名噪一时的宇智波，如今早已衰败。屋子大多年久失修，在风雨中摇摇曳曳，似乎随时都会坍塌。泉奈拉着斑来到了宇智波旧事的神社，里面供奉着宇智波的先祖。泉奈在神社中再次向斑求爱宣誓。斑再次接下戒指时想，若是宇智波的先祖当真在天有灵，怕是要被他们两个气死了。  
  
走完这一圈，浪费了好几天，最后泉奈和斑一起动手，紧赶慢赶，才在截止日期之前把蛋糕做了出来。  
  
不过这个结婚蛋糕最后也没用上。  
  
千手柱间的政敌为了攻击牵手家族，挖出了千手家的次子千手扉间秘密进行人体实验的消息。此消息一出，舆论一片哗然。虽然这件事查到最后也没有与千手柱间扯上关系，但千手家族却因此损失惨重。然后千手柱间不得不宣布千手家正式退出政坛。而他与漩涡水户的婚礼也泡了汤。所幸千手柱间人还不错，虽然蛋糕没用上，钱还是斑结算了。  
  
斑拿到尾金之后就带着泉奈出国旅游了，全当做他们的蜜月。至于身后的波涛汹涌，那是别人要操心的，与他无关。他只要和泉奈开开心心过好往后的每一天就足够了。


End file.
